


‘날 봐’ Han Jisung Vampire!Au

by BlueAbsinthexx



Category: Kpop - Fandom, Stray Kids (Band), skz - Fandom
Genre: Baby boy Han Jisung, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, NSFW, Smut, Stray Kids Smut, Sub Jisung, sub han, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:40:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26856079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueAbsinthexx/pseuds/BlueAbsinthexx
Summary: A short One-Shot where you rescued Jisung from the streets and carried him to your castle a long time ago and he’s been your blood slave since then. Providing you with warm living blood a couple times a week and getting in return all kinds of treats. Also let’s not forget the sensation of being drank from grants him all kinds of pleasure.
Relationships: Han Jisung/Reader, Jisung/Reader, han/reader, jisung/yn
Kudos: 19





	‘날 봐’ Han Jisung Vampire!Au

**✩** He’s all dressed up in silk.

 **✩** Just eating his fave treats as you watch him lovingly.

 **✩** He’s spilling everything

 **✩** Has no care at all as he devours that cake.

 **✩** He knows you’ll send someone to clean after him.

 **✩** His cheeks full with food but he just keeps taking little bites of everything in front of him.

 **✩** He only stops at the sound of your steps on those heels aproaching him.

 **✩** _‘Is it good baby?’_ You ask him in your sweetest voice as you caress his chin. He happily nods and you wipe his mouth a bit. _'Then keep eating, my love. Eat all you want till is time’._

 **✩** He nods and grabs another handful of berries.

 **✩** You smile as they tint his pretty lips and chin all shades of red.

 **✩** He sighs after a bit. _'I- I don’t think I can eat anymore, Master’._ He says.

 **✩** _'It’s okay baby’._ You say as you sit next to him.

 **✩** _'Did I do good? I ate all the sweet stuff’._ He says. His eyes shining with expectation. 

**✩** He knows you like the taste sweets leave in his blood.

 **✩** _'You did so good’._ You praise him as you stroke his hair. _'Now let’s get you cleaned up’._

 **✩** He nods and stands up as you call for your servants to help him.

 **✩** In a matter of seconds everything is clean and ready again.

 **✩** Jisung is on a new pair of pants, no shirt, waiting for you on bed.

 **✩** Only a few candles iluminating the place.

 **✩** He looks at you in your satin nightgown and bites his lips.

 **✩** _'Which one will it be tonight my baby?’_ You ask as you show him all kinds of ropes. _'This one?’_ But he shakes his head. You ask a couple more times before getting to the one he fancies the most.

 **✩** He kneels on bed and you tie him from his wrists to the ropes now hanging from the ceiling.

 **✩** Now you kneel besides him.

 **✩** Your cold nose feeling the delicious warmth of his skin as you caress his face with it.

 **✩** He hisses as you softly scratch him from his neck to the edge of his pants with a finger.

 **✩** _'You smell so good my baby’._ You whisper in his ear and leave a soft bite on his jaw.

 **✩** He closes his eyes and holds his breath and you know what that means.

 **✩** You take a look down to his pants. He’s hard again.

 **✩** You tut at him in disapproval and he nervously bites his lips. _'I’m sorry Master’._

 **✩** His cheeks all red. He’s so embarrassed of never being able to stop his blood from running there everytime you’re near him.

 **✩** But you chuckle and peck his lips. _'Aw… It’s okay baby. We’ll make it go away’._

 **✩** You palm him a bit before pulling down his pants.

 **✩** He whines as you expose his lenght and gasps when you hold it in your hand.

 **✩** You whisper in his ear as you keep touching him.

 **✩** He’s dripping precum all over.

**✩** _'Aw what is all this? My little boy is so excited whenever he gets to spend the night with his Master’._

**✩** He bites his lips not to moan and you chuckle.

 **✩** _'What are you doing? I want to hear you’._ You tell him as you squeeze his dick a bit.

 **✩** He lets out a whine-like moan and you smile.

 **✩** _'C'mon sweetheart, I know you can do so much better’._ You whisper to him. Your hand moving faster.

 **✩** He tries to keep it down at first cause he’s shy about it but he can’t contain himself.

 **✩** He’s just so aroused.

 **✩** And so happy he gets to be with you.

 **✩** You bite his neck softly as you pump him and he releases.

 **✩** He cums all over the bed and your hand.

 **✩** Filling your ears with the most beautiful moans.

 **✩** You smile as you clean all the drooling from his jaw as he gets his breath back.

 **✩** _'And now…’_ You say as you kiss his neck. _'My turn’._

 **✩** He nods and leans his head a bit to a side to make it easier for you.

 **✩** Your fangs caressing his fragile skin for a second before sinking them in it.

 **✩** A fine string of blood runing down his chest.

 **✩** Normally you wouldn’t spill even a bit but it’s so beautiful.

 **✩** You just want to see it flow out of his body for a bit.

 **✩** When you start drinking all of his feelings and thoughts run through you as his blood enters your body.

 **✩** You see everything he’s ever lived.

 **✩** Feel everything he’s ever felt.

 **✩** And it doesn’t matter how many times you’ve drunk from him before.

 **✩** You always end up tearing up.

 **✩** He’s just so beautiful.

 **✩** His entire existence is.

 **✩** _'Was it good?’_ He asks with a string of voice after you took most of his blood.

 **✩** You smile with blood tears in your eyes still. _'It was perfect my love’._ You say as you untie the ropes on his wrists. _'You always are’._ You kiss him on his forehead then his lips. _'My perfect little babyboy’._


End file.
